The Contractor whall furnish services, qualified personnel, and material, equipment, and facilities, not otherwise provided by the Government under the terms of this contract, as needed to perform the work set forth. Develop a routine assay procedure for the presence of the methylozoxy-methanol glycosides (crycasin and macrozamin), methylazoxymethanol and methylazoxymethanol glucuronide in meat samples. Determine the limits of detection, sensitivity and reproducibility of the analytical system. Add known amounts of methylazoxymethanol, its glycosides and glucuronide to meat, and determine the percentage of recovery. Determine the effects of storage and heating to temperatures ordinarily used in cooking on the recovery of known amounts of methylazoxymethanol, its glycosides and its glucuronide from meat samples.